Blood, Death, and Revenge
by ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH
Summary: Sakura has changed.She has gotten stronger and is almost on the same fighting level as Sasuke.Orochimaru wants Sakura to make her his spy or such.His gaol is to make her betray Uchiha and the others she loves.New pairings.Mainly SasuxSaku fic. Please R&R.


Love, Revenge, and Death

Chapter1

Summary: Sakura has changed. She has finally gotten stronger and is finally is almost on the same level of Sasuke. Ororchimaru wants her strength and power but she has no jutsus or special powers. All he wants his her, to betray Uchiha and to betray the ones she loves. SasuxSaku fiC. Please R&R.

Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Sasuke.....Starts to curse herself under mummbles.....I hate not owning my Sasuke...

**Sasuke:**Your Sasuke? When was I ever yours?

**ChErRyBlOsSoM:**Since....ever.

**Sasuke:**Mummbles Your a weakling and a little wench who can't fight... --

**ChErRyBlOsSoM:**Heard the comment What did you say? Hmm? I can show you I can fight and show you that your mine!!

**Sasuke:**NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Runs away

**PUFF**

**ChErRyBlOsSoM:She caught him by the hand and dragged him to a room...Err...please enjoy the story...and R&R when done. Thank you...**

****When she dragged him to the room,she pinned him to the floor and held a kunai to his neck. SHe carved a C on his neck making him her property.

**Sasuke:**OWWW!!!EERRR......

**ChErRyBlOsSoM: **There..now your mine and you see how I can pin you to the ground less that 2 seconds.Smirks

Now you can start the story...

Chapter1

Sasuke waited in a nearby tree for his teamates. He didn't get to eat breakfast but just a little peice of bread on the counter.His stomach growled lowley wanting food. He looked around and found a Ramen stand. He orderd some miso-ramen and ate away filling his stomach for the day. When he payed and left he went back to the bridge. He got back seeing Sakura and Naruto waiting for their sensei. He quietly walked to his tree trying not to be noticed but it didn't work for Sakura had spotted him walking toward the tree.

"OHAYOU SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" She yelled as if she was far away from her crush.

"Hn." Was all his reply, ignoring her from the distance.

"Oy!! Sasuke-teme where were you?" Naruto asked irritated of Sakura liking Sasuke.

"None of yhour concern..." He said coldly.

"Yes it is for I am your teamate!"Naruto yelled.

"Hn..Fine if it will make you shut the hell up then...I went to go eat some ramen because I didn't get to eat breakfast,dobe." He said coldy. He was now annoyed from Naruto's voice.

"RAMEN!!!!" Naruto started to drool. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with disgust.

A few hours laterA/N:I love this part... Kakashi came to the picture with a poof of smoke. Naruto got ready and Sakura did the same. The fog cleared away revealing their sensei. Kakashi had "Icha Icha Paradise" in his face reading the perverted book of his life and future.A/N:LMFAO!!!!!Sasuke walked over to the railing of the bridge and coverd his ears from the oncoming yelling.

"Sorry for being late,I lost my way reading my heavenly book. I also saw a lone puppy near my roadway so I...." Kakashi was cut off by Naruto and Sakura.

"SAVE IT SENSEI YOU ALWAYS LIE!!" Naruto yelled making his sensei go deaf.

"Sensei...why can't you just get up early some time? You are always late." She rubbed her thumb and index finger on her temples.

Kakashi picked his ears seeing if they still work from Naruto's yelling. He put his heavenly book away into the rightful patch on his left leg. "Thank you Sakura-chan for not yelling like other people." He stopped picking his ears and looked over to Sasuke who was now walking to the training grounds.

Sasuke looked back to his team members , "I have no time for this. I must become strong." He then walked towards the path he was heading to. Kakashi yelled for him to come back. "Oy! Sasuke-kun, come back here. Your not the one who tell or knows what to do. Don't you want revenge? So I suggest that you stay and learn techniques."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he heard revenge and new jutsus. "Fine." He turned back around and walked back. He halted when he heard movement. Sakura heard it way before he had. Kakashi disapeared in a poof of smoke and hid from his three students. Sakura had layed a hand on Narutos' before he made a sound.

"Makuura maat gooing nonn." Naruto mummbled or tried to talk under Sakuras' hand.

"Shhh.." Sakura put her index finger between her mouth as a sign for him to be quiet.

"Sakura is right Naruto now shut up." Sasuke whisperd.

The movement started to move rappidly and the three ninjas took out their kunais. A rabbit came out of the rusilling bush and calmed down a bit. Sakura still had her kunai out as she felt strong chakra. "Oy, Sakura-chan, it was only a rabbit." Naruto tried to explain but then he just walked off looking for his sensei.

"Naruto, stay where you are and don't move." Naruto heard what Sakura said and he didn't take one more step.

Sasuke was slightly confused but then also felt the strong chakra and activated his sharingan eye. Suddenly a poisen dart came from a tree towards Sasuke. He caught it with ease and threw it back. It missed the intruder hitting the bark of the tree. " Sasuke leave. I know who this apponent is, and their both mine." Sakura said seriously and Sasuke left in a poof of smoke just as kakashi. Naruto just looked around for a safe place and disapeared into another tree near Kakashi.

"Come out. What do you want from us...or should I say me." Sakura said at the tree and held four kunais in each hand making a claw.

"Well,well,well, Sakura. I never expected you to be that good. Almost like Uchiha." The apponent smirked.

"I beleive you trained well. Also with the Uchiha eh?" Said the other.

"Quite true." Sakura smirked back at her comeback.

The two apponents jumped down from the tree and smiled evilly.

"Were very sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves." The girl smirked and began to speak. "I'm Utsuhukii Bara and she is Hanabikii Hana." He said as the two bowed.

"Were very sorry to attack you like that. We just wanted to test your skills." Hana said sweetly and giggled slightly.

"We truly are." Bara said laughing sheepishly.

"You tested us? What is your rank?" Sasuke asked pissed off.

"Yes, and our rank is high for we are ANBU members." Hana just looked at Bara and then back at the group.

Naruto struggled down the tree as he tried to land on his feet but instead landed on his behind.

Sasuke and Sakura were very suprised that they are ANBU members at that age. Kakashi once again came into the picture in a poof of smoke and nodded that it is true and could happen once ANBU or not.

Hana took Bara by the hand and stepped on her tip-toes whispering in his ear, "Should we tell them why we are here or just tell them everything later?" She waited for a reply.

"Maybe later. I don't think they want bad news right now." He whisperd back. She untip-toed her toes but still had her hand in his which they both didn't notice. Team 7 began to giggle and laugh sheepishly. Except for Sasuke who still had the cold famous face. The two ANBU's looked confused then remebered they were holding hands. They quikly pulled apart and blushed deeply.

"W-well, why d-d-don't we go to the ramen shop." Hana laughed but then even blushed more.

"RAMEN!! YEAH LETS GO!!!" Naruto yelled happily making everyone go deaf.

Walking towards the ramen shop...

"Umm Hana-chan, m-may I h-hold y-y..your hand again?" Bara blushed a very deep crimson.

"S-sure." She took his hand and held hands happily. She began to hum a lulaby that her mother use to sing her to sleep when she was a littel girl. Bara recognized the song listened happily.

Sakura looked back at the two and smiled. She remembers when she use to dream of her and Sasuke's hand in hand. She shook that thought out of her mind and just continued to walk.

Alright thats chapter one. Please R&R so I can update a.s.a.p. Something good will happen between Bara and Hana. PLEASE REVEIW!! Thank you very much.

Sasuke:You should R&R. I know what's going to happen next. Bara will....

ChErRyBlOsSoM:Smacks my hand onto his mouth and leaves it there for him to shut up. SHHHHHH!!! . "

Sasuke:Fine...

Till' next time.

Ja Ne!


End file.
